The Full Moon
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Kurt, Finn and Noah have an impromptu camping trip in the Hummel garden when Noah's mother unexpectedly goes into labor. In the middle of the night Noah Wakes up needing to go to the bathroom. For the Fuckurt week on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my creation for Fuckurt week on tumblr. More to come each day! (Except for day 3: wordless)**

* * *

"Everybody alright kiddos?" Burt Hummel questioned the three boys, his head sticking into the small tent the three friends had decided to share that night, as Kurt's bed was entirely too small for them all to share, and the tent had been far easier to find than the spare mattress. "No one who's changed their mind?"

"No daddy!" Kurt giggled, writhing himself into a sitting position where he'd already crawled into his sparkly purple sleeping bag. Burt still couldn't believe his kid had chosen that thing out when he and Elizabeth had decided to go on a road trip with their seven-year old the previous year. He also didn't know why he'd been surprised; the kid wanted heels for his third birthday.

"Nope Mr. Burt!" Noah grinned, his few missing teeth obvious with how big his smile was. He was gonna be a big brother soon, and he got to go camping with his two best friends, could things be any more awesome?!

Finn only nodded beside them, already half asleep with how late it was. Burt wanted to chuckle at the sight of the kid swaying back and forth as he tried to remain awake. Gosh how he wished he had a camera on hand right then.

They hadn't planned on 'camping' out in the Hummel garden that night, but when Burt had gotten a call from Carole Hudson asking him if he could take care of Finn and Noah whilst she took Noah's mother to the hospital as she was finally having her baby, the impromptu camping trip had come about. The three boys had been all too happy setting up camp beneath one of the big looming willow trees in the backyard, although Kurt had grumbled about 'having to sleep on the ground like some animal', but Burt had still wanted to make sure they would be fine alone. Especially with it being the full moon and all. Who knew what dangers waited out there.

"All right," Burt smiled and began zipping up the tent door. "Goodnight boys, and don't stay up too late. And remember to not go into the woods, okay? It's not safe at night."

"We won't!" three voices chorused. Burt only shook his head as he went inside, knowing that sleep wouldn't come in a long while for the three kids. Well, maybe for Finn, the kid was always dozy, but the other two could and would talk the other one's head off late into the night if given the chance.

But still, they'd be fine. It was just one night. What could happen?

What he did not know however was that hiding inside the forest next to his house was a pair of yellow eyes, or how they were trained on the small tent.

Noah woke up again in the middle of the night, squirming in his sleeping bag as he felt the need to go to the bathroom rapidly increase. Quietly unzipping himself the young boy stepped out into the dark summer night, the full moon giving him enough light to find his way. The boy was yawning tiredly as he began walking towards the house, only to realize that he already had an entire toilet available to him merely a few feet away.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to enter the woods at night, that it could be dangerous, but he was only going in far enough to take a piss. Surely nothing would happen during those few minutes, right?

The young child was just pulling his pajama pants back up when something swiped at him, making him fall to the forest floor in a heap, only a small squeak passing though his lips as he hit the ground. When he looked up a shadow loomed over him. Towering over him was a massive, dark creature, with big fangs that sparkled in the moonlight.

Noah wanted to scream, only the sound got stuck in his throat as the yellow eyes came closer and closer. Soon Noah could see the small flecks of green in those eyes, and he scrunched up his face at the foul smell reeking from the creature as he breathed in it's scent.

Was this thing gonna kill him? Noah wondered as he gazed up at the thing fearfully.

As the first rays of sunshine broke through the crowns of the trees Noah staggered back out from the woods, not a single scratch left on his body, except two a small half-crescent marks on his right shoulder.

Crawling back into his warm sleeping bag Noah tried to remember why he'd woken up in the forest, but when he couldn't recall anything, he fell asleep quickly, feeling content now that he was so close to his two best friends again.

And by the time he'd wake up again to go see his new baby sister at the hospital the two half-crescent marks on his shoulder would be gone, and Noah would be none the wiser of what had happened that night.

At least he would be until the next full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth of the summer air was still refreshing after such a long winter, even several months in, but by the time the wolf finally reached his destination by the cliffs towering over his city, his tongue was lolling out of his mouth in an attempt to cool his burning body.

Winter might have its uses after all.

Laying his head atop his paws the wolf looked down at the multitude of familiar lights glimmering in the grayish night, and flickering his eyes from one house to another the wolf yawned sleepily. He might be a creature of the night, but his Human self probably hadn't slept too well the past few days, most likely from celebrating the last days of summer by playing games all night with his mates.

Typical, the wolf thought, rolling his eyes. Still, he would not sleep that night, he never did, instead making sure to keep his pack protected at all costs, remembering faintly what might happen otherwise. The full moon was not a time to be taken lightly, he knew from experience, and he did not want anything to happen to any member of his pack.

Mother, he knew, was at work, and unlikely to leave before morning. And his Human had left Sister asleep in her bed, from where she wouldn't rise until someone woke her. Sometimes her desire to sleep was beneficial, the wolf thought, recalling Human's memories of trying to wake Sister in the morning. He was lucky to not experience such things himself.

Apart from his own house the wolf also kept a close eye on one not too far away, the house where his mates lived. Years ago Kurt-mate and Finn-mate had lived in different houses, but when Burt-human and Carole-human decided to be mates, they'd moved in with one another. The wolf had approved, it meant one less house to look after, whilst still keeping everyone in his pack protected.

If only his Human-self could understand that. Or anything really.

His Human-self had yet to realize that Kurt-human and Finn-human were his mates, and the wolf was beginning to grow impatient. They were already spending their entire days together, couldn't Human smell that something was going on? Even from his spot on the cliffs the wolf could feel faint traces of the delicious smell, Human should too despite his lesser senses, especially right there by their side, right?

Lifting his head, the wolf shook his head, disgruntled with his Human. Human really needed to get his act together, the wolf thought grumpily. He hadn't even told Kurt-human and Finn-human about Wolf yet.

Who knew if human ever would?

Parking his truck beside the familiar Nav Puck stepped out on the parking lot with a confident smile. Another year, another chance to prove his badassness.

Entering the school Puck quickly finds his best friends hanging out by their lockers, and swiftly slings his arms around their shoulders.

"What's up nerds?" he asks, simultaneously leering at a group of girls passing them.

"Gross," Kurt mumbles as he closes the locker, but Puck can see the smile on his lips, and knows he isn't too serious.

"We saw you just last night, man," Finn complains, turning towards him, "it's not like anything's happened."

"Sure it has," Puck grins, squeezing them tighter in his hold and leads them down the hallway. "Fresh bash of freshmen girls right before our eyes. And freshmen guys," he adds, looking at a disgruntled Kurt, who doesn't particularly perk up at the idea either. "Not to mention; we're juniors now. Just one more year and we'll rule the school."

"Okay first of all; ew," Kurt begins, ticking off the pointer finger of his left hand, quickly ticking off more in quick succession. "Second; could you be any more of a creep? Third; ew! Fourth; that's still another year in this hellhole. And fifth; did I mention 'eww'!"

Beside him Finn chuckles, nodding along with his step-brother. Puck however just keeps smiling in the same manner like before – nothing and no one will be able to tear him down. Not this year. This year is his year.

It's a few hours later that Finn hisses confusedly at him. "What are you doing?"

They're in the furthest back of their social studies class, a class Puck would have been more than happy to skip in favor of sleeping in the nurse's office, that's how boring it is. In fact, he'd been pretty sure he had fallen asleep at his desk, dreaming of a nice body writhing beneath his in pleasure. But then he'd been woken up by Finn, and found his nose buried deep into the lanky teen's neck – and more disturbingly, basically licking away at the skin there, the same way he'd been going at the body in his dream.

"Sorry man," he mutters, sinking back into his own seat, wondering what's wrong with him. This isn't the first time he'd found himself sniffing away at his friend, in fact, during the last weeks of the summer vacation he'd discovered himself practically devouring his friend's scent at any possible moment. Finn's and Kurt's.

He has no clue why.

All he knows is that lately the two step-brothers seems to smell frickin' awesome, way better than anyone he'd ever met in his life – boy or girl. But it's weird that the smells have only recently appeared, Puck can distinctly remember quite a few times when Finn (Kurt, not really, that kid prides himself on being clean at all times. Even when working at the auto shop the pale teen only ever smells of vanilla and flowers) positively reeked of one odor or the other. They've shared a locker room for years – he's certainly been around Finn on his worst, body-odor wise.

So, what's up? And better yet, how can he make it stop?

Staring behind the lecturing teacher at the blackboard Puck decides that- that this _problem_ of his is because of his… his _monthly disease_. For what else could it be? Really. It's the only, well, _logical_ explanation.

Crossing his arms Puck grumbles to himself. Stupid-ass werewolf. Wasn't it enough that it stole his social life once a month? That because of it Puck had to keep a fucking massive secret from everyone that he deemed close? _Noooo_ ¸ it had to fucking ruin everything else in his life as well. Just what the hell did it want from him by making his best friends smell so unusually awesome all of a sudden?

Hopefully he would be able to figure it out, because he was _not_ willing to give up his coming year of badassness on account on some wolf whom he hated most of the time.

The wolf positively howled in glee the next full moon, joyous memories of Human beginning to realize that Kurt-human and Finn-human might be something more than just your ordinary pack members.

Finally, the wolf thought happily, too filled with anxious anticipation to lay down as usual, even too excited to sit on the cool stone. Instead he paces the rocky cliff, wondering how long it will take Human now that he's finally taken that first step in the right direction. Sure, Human had only realized that Kurt-mate and Finn-mate smelled better than they had years ago, but hopefully it wouldn't be long until he gathered his wits. Human was smart – at least most of the time. Human could figure it out.

After all, how hard could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

**To Gleekforever – in my mind Puck hasn't really accepted himself as a werewolf, creating sort of a gap between the two. So the wolf can only see some powerful memories of his human self, and resents Puck a little bit for not being allowed _more_ , if that makes sense. So the wolf mostly just sees Puck as this stupid human who doesn't understand, and is simply frustrated with 'Human'.**

* * *

Two months into the school year Puck began to seriously wonder if he was indeed losing his mind; he keeps finding himself buried nose-first into both Kurt's and Finn's necks multiple times a day, not to mention the hundreds of times he would just casually sniff at the air should a particularly delicious whiff of one of them come across his path.

He just wished he knew what it all meant. He'd been fairly certain for months that it probably had something to do with the furrier part of himself, but what he'd had no clue about.

And was there a way for this to stop? Puck wondered to himself one day as he walks down the hallway, Finn smelling positively divine by his side, causing Puck to use all his strength to not just fucking tackle his friend right then and there to just sniff to his heart's content. This thing was making things awkward, to say the least.

It had one positive side though, and that was that Puck could now tell when bullies were trying to aim their attention onto Kurt. Because now Puck could tell within tenth of a second when something's going on, Kurt's usually sweet-thick scent suddenly becoming laced with fright, and if the fairer teen would need help fending them off. More often than not Puck would be able to get to the smaller teen in time before any serious damage could be done if he found that to be the case. And if not he'd be there to help Kurt getting back in tip-top shape again.

But he'd had no idea of what was coming that particular day. No idea at all, but if he'd had? He probably would have forced Kurt into staying back home.

School was over when the scent disrupted his train of thought as he walked with Finn towards the school exit, but in just a moment he had turned around, sprinting down the hallway with a one track mind determination – Finn chasing after him, confused.

A few minutes earlier a similar scent had reached him, but when it had immediately turned into irritation and anger, he'd let it go, assuming it was Mercedes or Rachel who had managed to sneak up on him and scared him half to death. If only he'd payed heed to the warning. Now he's paying the price.

The scent floating through the air at the moment was so much worse, the fear so utterly laced with nothing but pure unadulterated despair that Puck was conjuring up the worst possible possibilities in his mind. He can dully hear Finn calling out his name behind him, but he's too focused on reaching the trace of this suffocating smell to answer his mate.

Mate?

Puck almost stops in his tracks when the word appears in his mind, the sheer desperation waving off Kurt the only thing that keeps him going. So that's what's been going on, his confused brain supplies him, and he rolls the word around soundlessly on his tongue. His mate. Finn. Mate. Kurt. Mate.

It all makes so much sense now.

But he knows that this revelation of his can wait – Kurt can't. So, shoving the thought aside Puck finally finds himself close to where the younger countertenor is – his mate – and he is surprised to find himself outside the boy's locker room. Kurt hates the place, and why the slight boy would ever voluntarily enter the place is beyond him.

What's going on inside must be absolutely awful and horrible, Puck concludes, fear gripping his heart in an iron fist. Inside him his wolf is snarling to get out, ripping and tearing his way forward towards the light, but Puck tentatively quells the animalistic side of him.

Whatever's on the other side of that door will be something he can handle. As himself – not as a wolf.

But the sight that greets him once he finally enters the locker room is even worse than he'd imagined; before him Kurt is being pinned to the wall of lockers, his pale, delicate hands lifeless at his side as a big jock pushes himself into the little diva's space – kissing him.

All Puck want is to hurl himself forward, to hurt or even kill this monster who dare lay a finger on his Kurt! His mind – his wolf – is screaming at him to get over there and defend his mate – his _mate_! - but strong arms are linked around his waist, holding him back from doing just that. He'd snarl and fight whoever would even try to keep him from protecting Kurt; but it's Finn – sweet adorable mate Finn who is holding him back from doing something he'd regret. And Puck just cannot hurt him, even if that means having to watch his other mate being hurt and scared and fucking lip-raped like this.

Luckily, Finn is thinking somewhat clearly, loudly coughing to gather their attention. Puck even sighs a big breath of relief when the jock quickly stumbles away from Kurt at the sound, and hurriedly moves forward to gather Kurt – tiny, fucking trembling Kurt – in his arms before looking back at the jock now hiding in the far corner.

Karofsky.

Seeing the bulky teen hunched over in the corner Puck feels his anger building up even further, so much that he's on his way to crouching over, to letting out a feral growl towards the scared looking boy, to letting his wolf free – but a small hand on his cheek stops him.

"Noah," Kurt whispers to him warningly, and when Puck glances over he can see Kurt shake his head minutely. It makes him wonder if Kurt knows – how could he? – but it's enough to make his wolf calm ever so slightly. Instead he just hugs Kurt closer, lets Finn deal with herding Karofsky out of there, lets everything around him and Kurt pass by unnoticed as both of their racing hearts calm. He barely even notices Finn when he comes back, but easily lets him join the embrace when he silently asks for it.

"Are you okay?" Puck asks the smaller teen quietly, not easing up on his grip of either Kurt or Finn in the slightest. If he could he would hold them close like this forever, make sure they'd never be harmed again. Never let anyone even come _close_ to hurting either one of them again.

"Yes," Kurt breathes out with a stutter, his hands clenched in Puck's shirt. Inside him the wolf whimpers quietly, feeling a burning need to soothe his aching mate, a burn Puck feels racing through his body himself. He wishes there was something he could do to turn back time, but as it is he can only sooth Kurt from whatever edge he'd reached.

"Good," he whispers back, rubbing his palm up and down Kurt's back, feeling Finn's hand right there alongside his. "We've got you," he promises wholeheartedly, "he won't get close to you ever again."

And Kurt doesn't point out how that's a promise he won't be able to keep, only allows the embrace of the two boys to shelter him, to take care of him.

Throwing himself onto his bed later that night Puck groans quietly, dragging a palm over his face tiredly.

He needs to tell them. Everything. He needs to tell them everything. About that night when Sarah was born, about that first full moon- About the mate thing…

They're gonna hate him.

Oh sure, he's fairly confident after today that Kurt has some theories about what's going on with him, but when they actually know about him… Yeah, they're gonna hate him. Perhaps not about the werewolf thing specifically – they're open-minded like that, at least Kurt is, and Kurt could probably sway Finn on that matter – but when they find out how long he's hidden this from them. Well, then all bets are off. And when they learn about his newfound mate-revelation…

Rolling over Puck buries his head beneath his pillow, his badassness flying out the window as he whimpers pitifully at his dilemma. He knows he needs to tell them, but he also knows that he should have told them ages ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck yawns as he exits his car the following morning, his steps a bit slower than usual as he steps up towards the Hudmel house. He'd spent the entire night searching the internet about werewolves, and more specifically, this mate thing, with little to no guaranteed answers, so his sluggish tiredness was totally justifiable.

It was.

"Morning Carole," he smiled at the woman when he passed her in the hallway, Carole on her way out to a short Saturday shift at work. "Is anyone at home?"

"Good to see you Noah," the nurse smiled, "Finn and Kurt are upstairs, Burt had to go to the garage for a bit. And make sure to stay over for dinner soon, okay? It's been a while since last."

"Will do, Carole," Puck promised, pressing a small kiss to the short woman's cheek.

Not than a minute later Puck let himself into Kurt's room, and immediately threw himself onto the big, empty, _soft_ bed. Why Kurt insisted on a king-sized bed when he had such a small room to start with Puck would never understand, but he would never complain either. It was so much better than his own twin could ever be. "You're okay right?" Puck mumbled, his voice somewhat muffled against the fluffy pillows, but he knew the other boy could hear him.

Kurt just watched him amusedly through his mirror, where he sat by the vanity applying various moisturizers to his skin. "Good morning to you as well Noah. And yes, it _is_ a lovely weather we're having."

"Sarcastic asshole," Puck grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"I guess," Kurt shrugged as a sleepy Finn entered the room, rubbing his tired eyes as he too fell onto the bed, more or less snuggling up to Puck in his drowsiness. Puck absolutely did not mind.

"You guess?" Puck wondered, looking up with one eye.

Kurt only shrugged, but walked over to the bed, pushing himself close to Puck and resting his head against the jocks chest. "I'm fine apart from knowing that my first kiss will always belong to some jackass Neanderthal. That part sucks."

"Hmm," Puck nodded in understanding, before stilling. "Wait, what do you mean your first?"

"It's not like I've been rolling around in offers," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Of course that… _that_ was my first kiss."

"No, seriously, _what_?" Puck asked, looking down at the boy in his arms. Beside them a little bit more awake Finn looked over at them. "Cause seriously, all this time I've kinda considered _you both_ my first kisses here."

Kurt only shook his head. "Kisses when you were five doesn't count."

"Totally does," Puck nodded, then smirked, "or are you telling me my kissing skills totally weren't up to par?"

"I'm sure you were fine," Kurt patted him condescendingly. "I just don't count that as a first kiss. Which means…"

"Doesn't count either," Finn supplied sleepily from Puck's other side. "Dude lip-raped you or something. Totally doesn't count right?"

"Right," Puck agreed, hitching the boy in his arm up closer. "Don't let him take something like that from you. I should know better than most, I think. It takes two to kiss, and if one isn't willing, then it sure as hell isn't a kiss."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, biting his trembling bottom lip with his teeth.

The other two merely nodded.

"Okay then," Kurt whispered, happy to allow their theory as his own truth.

Silence fell between them, but Puck's head certainly wasn't quiet. He'd been kidding, trying to lift the mood when he brought up the kisses they'd all shared as little kids, but he'd been serious about considering the other two to be his first kisses. But if they didn't think so…

Looking over at the two he was struck by how much he actually did like them, and not just in the best friend way he'd thought of them before. The two might be imperfect in their own ways, but they kinda _were_ perfect for _him_ , now that he thought about it.

"So you'd let me kiss you right?" Puck blurted, not quite sure which of the two boys he was addressing. And apparently neither were they.

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously, at the same time as Finn asked, "Who?"

"I'm serious," Puck told the pale teen in his arms, then quietly answered Finn's question. "And both? Either?"

"You seriously want to kiss us?" Kurt wondered, sounding slightly disbelieving, but also… hopeful?

"Yes," Puck confided in them. He'd spent more or less the entire night by the computer thinking about it, about them as his mates, and the idea only became better and better the more he thought about it.

Kurt turned in his arms, leaning up on his elbow as he looked at Puck, searching his face for… something. "Really?"

"Yes?" Puck said, nervousness suddenly flooding through him, but his gaze nevertheless fell down towards Kurt's full, red-bitten lips. Now he _really_ wanted to kiss them even redder.

And apparently Kurt found what he was looking for, because as a tiny smile reached his lips he leant closer, tentatively connecting their mouths together, drawing a small gasp from Puck. He had not expected a kiss to feel this good. They never had before.

Cupping the countertenor's cheek Puck slotted their lips closer together, pushing a little bit closer and extracting a happy little sigh from Kurt. The sound made his heart beat faster.

When they pulled apart Puck's gaze was hazy, his sleep-deprived mind not helpful in the least processing what had just happened. But when he looked into Kurt's joyful eyes he couldn't help but smile.

Beside them Finn was looking at them with his jaw fallen open, and he only closed his mouth when the other two looked over at him. "Would you… too?" Puck asked him, not sure of the answer.

It took him a while, but when Finn finally nodded with a shy smile Puck couldn't help but grin, and quickly dove in for an equally passionate kiss from him as well.

This day was quickly getting better than the previous.

"Aren't you two gonna…?" Puck asks not a minute later, not quite sure how to finish the question, still a little dozy from two such amazing kisses.

Beside him Kurt only giggles, whilst Finn looks mildly disgusted in his sleepy state – which, frankly, kind of hypocritical of the dude, as he'd just had his tongue shoved done Puck's throat. He kind of wants to hit Finn a little bit, if the thought of kissing Kurt is so nauseating. He won't but he wants to.

"Dude, no!" Finn exclaims, his eyes widening a little bit more as he slowly wakes up properly. "Gross!"

Forget what he said, he might just hit Finn.

The only thing hindering him is Kurt grabbing his arm. "No, it's okay," he reassures Puck softly, an understanding smile on his lips. "Don't misunderstand me, I love Finn, always will, but the thought of kissing him…"

"Weird as hell," Finn supplies, shrugging his shoulder when the other two look at him. "What? It is!"

"Eloquent as always," Kurt sighs fondly. "But he gets the point across. We've been brothers for so long. I doubt we'll ever be able to think of each other as anything else."

"But-" Puck begins, hesitating. "Does that mean-"

"That we won't be able to kiss you?" Kurt finishes for him, indulgent smile on his lips. "That we want you to choose which one of us you want the most?"

"Well, yeah," Puck says, shrugging. That's kind of how it works isn't it?

Before he can think Finn has reached over and dragged him into a forceful kiss, only to proceed into pushing Puck and Kurt together into a kiss of their own. A kiss which Kurt giggles through, but still gives enough to make Puck dizzy. "What do _you_ think?" Finn smiles, rubbing his knee.

"I think you're both kinda awesome," Puck smiles happily, snuggling himself down between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck is still at the Hudmel house hours later, still reeling off the experience of finally kissing – _kissing_! – the other two boys. There really is only one thing that could make this day better…

Or, well, shoot it straight back to hell should it go badly.

Sitting snuggled up between Kurt and Finn on the living room couch as Finn plays some video game Puck isn't quite familiar with and as Kurt reads one of his girlier magazines Puck debates with himself on whether or not to tell them about him and his monthly activities. He knows he needs to tell them sooner or later, more now than ever if he ever wants the chance of being with them. Being with _both_ of them.

He's just scared of how they will react to it. He's kept it hidden for so long. They might feel betrayed. Screw that – they probably _will_ feel betrayed of him keeping this a secret for _years_.

But this is something that needs to be done.

He just needs the frickin' guts.

"Uhm," he finally mumbles after a long internal debate, at last telling himself 'oh screw it'. The only problem is; he has no idea how he's going to breach the subject. "Uhm, I-"

"What?" Finn mutters when Puck inevitably falls silent, the lanky athlete more focused on the screen than on the insecure badass beside him. Which Puck for once doesn't really mind. It's easier to gather his wits without being observed doing so.

"I just- I…" Puck sighs, dragging a hand over his face. "Nothing."

"Wait," Finn mumbles, looking up from his game for a short moment, cursing under his breath when that second ends up in his character's head being blown up, "what's going on with you?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, but with a fond smile on his lips. "Noah's finally gathered up his courage to tell us about being a werewolf Finn. You might want to get off that game, this is important."

"Oh, sure," Finn says with a shrug, pausing the game and turning towards the other two.

Puck merely sits frozen in place through their exchange, his eyes widening dramatically by the time the two step-brothers' are finished and looking expectantly at him. "You knew?" he finally exclaims loudly, his jaw falling open in chock.

"Dude," Finn says, somewhat offended. "We're not stupid man."

"What my very eloquent brother is trying to say," Kurt begins with a pointed glare in Finn's direction, "is that we noticed ages ago that something was going on with you. And considering how you were never available around the full moon, or how you suddenly began eating your meat on the raw side when you'd always hated anything less than well-done-"

"And dude," Finn interrupted, "you aren't all that subtle lately sniffing us and all. Seriously, what's up with all that?"

"Finn!" Kurt hissed, reaching around Puck and poking a finger against Finn's ribs to get him to just. Shut. Up! "Obviously his wolf recognized us as his mates, okay? We probably smelt like heaven to him. But what I was trying to say was, it wasn't exactly hard to figure out what was up."

Looking back and forth between their faces – Kurt's, open and concerned, and Finn's, still a bit confused but smiling – Puck finally sighs, looking down at his feet. "How long have you known?" he finally questions, shuffling his feet.

"Oh, uhm," Kurt humms, looking towards Finn for help. "Since we were… what? Twelve?"

"Eleven," Finn chips in, looking back at Kurt. "I broke my arm that one time, remember? When Puck couldn't come visit when I got back from the hospital 'cause he had to 'go to church'."

"Right," Kurt nods. Puck inhales deeply as his eyes fall shut. Years. They'd known for years.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he manages after a few long minutes, trying to process the fact that his friends had known about his situation – his wolf – for so long.

"We were waiting for you to come to us," Kurt said with a shrug, like it wasn't a big deal, Puck keeping this quiet for years.

Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, Puck buried his face in his hands, chuckling quietly to keep from crying. They'd known for years. Who knew?

"Thank you guys," he finally whispered, brushing away the one tear that had dare fall.

Beside him Kurt leant over to press a small kiss to his cheek, at the same time as Finn rubbed his back.

"No problem," the two told him.

God, he really didn't deserve these two.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're sure, right?" Puck asked, oddly nervous as he looked at Kurt and Finn before him. He needed to be sure they were up for this, even though he could feel the full moon lurking behind the thick canopy of trees above him rising steadily in the sky, making his skin prickle with the need to change. Soon he wouldn't be able to hold on to his human form at all, the need to turn having grown too strong.

"We're sure," Kurt said, rolling his eyes where he was leaning primly against a tree. It wasn't like this was the twentieth time Noah had asked them that question. Oh wait…

It had been three months since Puck had told them their secret – or, rather, the other two revealing that his secret wasn't quite as hidden as he'd thought – but he had yet to actually _show_ his boyfriends what happened each month.

Oh yeah, they were his boyfriends now. They'd labeled themselves as such after merely a few days of not-so-casual kissing. Puck certainly didn't complain, even though they had yet to tell anyone beside their parents and Sarah. Lima just wasn't ready for their certain brand of relationships, and it was better to wait until they got out before they'd reveal anything to the world.

All the important people knew anyway.

But back to the point at hand; looking uncertainly between the two boys Puck let out a small sigh, and tentatively allowed the change to begin. He wasn't worried that his boyfriends meant it when they said they wanted to see him, and he wasn't even particularly worried the wolf might hurt them. What he was worried about was that they might take one look at him and decide he wasn't worth it. He knew it wouldn't happen, he _knew_ that, but he still worried.

Not that he would ever admit to it.

Bones cracking and limbs elongating, bending in ways they couldn't before, and with hair spurting all over his body, Puck didn't even release a whimper at the pain. He was used to it.

Kurt and Finn however strayed towards each other, grabbing hold of the other's hand to share some comfort at the scary sight of their beloved in pain. The two brothers hated the sight of Puck in pain like this.

But it only lasted a minute, and when Puck finally raised his head again the two could breath easily once more.

"Puck?" Finn asked, more or less staring at the creature before him. He was way bigger than he'd anticipated, easily twice the size of a normal wolf, and far bulkier at that. "Is that really you?"

The wolf seemed to roll his eyes at him, and came up to lap at his hand that wasn't being held in Kurt's, before looking up at them both. What appeared to be a grin formed on his lips, before he playfully barked and jumped up at Finn, apparently knowing all too well even as a wolf what would come of doing the same to the other boy.

Kurt only chuckled as Finn was nearly thrown off his feet, and outright laughed at the disgusted look on Finn's face when the wolf licked a long stripe up the side of his face, leaving drool all over his jaw and cheek.

"Disgusting," Finn muttered as he wiped the fluid of his face with his sleeve, glaring at the wolf who looked all too happy with himself, only to glare at his brother when Kurt nearly doubled over from laughter. He did get some semblance of justice, when the wolf quickly licked an identical stripe up the side of Kurt's face, and grinned over at his brother when he quickly righted himself up and looked down at the wolf with a disbelieving look on his face. "Serves you right," Finn teased, sticking his tongue out at the outraged countertenor.

"You – shut up," Kurt hissed angrily, quickly searching his pockets for anything to clean the drool off his skin. Puck was so gonna pay for this in the morning.

But apparently the wolf had had enough with playing for the moment, and instead stepped up between the two brothers, looking up at them expectantly. When the two only looked at him curiously, obviously at a loss of what he wanted, the wolf sighed to himself. As they watched on the wolf looked between the two boys and his back three times in quick succession, only to look up at them like 'what are you waiting for?'

"No," Kurt immediately responded, shaking his head. "Absolutely not. No way am I _riding_ you like some horse." Glaring at Finn when he snorted Kurt simply crossed his arms, determined to stand his ground.

He hadn't expected for the wolf to outsmart him.

When he'd been too occupied otherwise the wolf had slipped around him, and quickly slinked in between the slight teen's legs, making Kurt basically fall onto him.

"Shut up," Kurt directed at his brother when he began laughing. He made no move to get off though. It was humiliating being outsmarted like this once, he wouldn't give the wolf any opportunity to do so twice.

Finn however was more than happy climbing on behind Kurt, and after allowing the two boys to settle comfortably on his back, the wolf began a slow trot through the woods, the two brother's holding on tightly to not fall off.

Finally! the wolf thought gleefully as he allowed his two mates to climb off him when they'd reached their destination, the city resting sleepily far below their position on the cliff. At last Human had been clever enough to allow Kurt-mate and Finn-mate to meet with Wolf. This was even better than knowing how Human had at last been clever enough to recognize Kurt-Human and Finn-Human as mates.

Things were finally coming together.

In the end the three spent hours looking out over the city, the wolf happily tucked in between the two brothers as they petted his fur. Neither Finn or Kurt had spoken much, all too content to simply be, and wolf certainly hadn't minded the silence.

The wolf wouldn't mind anything his two mates desired.

Human wouldn't either.


End file.
